Ready, Aim, Fire!
by the-dead-star
Summary: Tous deux médecins militaires, ils s'étaient côtoyés sur le front. Ils se retrouvent aujourd'hui à L.A...
1. Chapter 1

Ready, Aim, Fire !

2016 – Los Angeles.

Elle s'était souvent posé la question.

Et si l'accident n'était pas arrivé, aurait-elle fait les mêmes choix ?

Elle en doutait, franchement.

Mais elle était jeune et ignorait encore ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie.

Puis David l'avait convaincue de l'accompagner au centre de recrutement, pour avoir plus d'infos.

Son frère jumeau avait les yeux pétillants, certain qu'il deviendrait médecin militaire.

Le recruteur avait souri devant son enthousiasme, Judith avait roulé des yeux.

Si elle savait…

Un jeune résident recousait son arcade sourcilière comme sa collègue lui présentait un masque à oxygène.

Non, la douleur au niveau des côtes gauches ne diminuait pas, constante.

Et à voir leurs regards, ils hésitaient à interpeller un supérieur.

Respirant par à coup, Judith abaissa le masque, demandant :

'Est-ce… qu'il y a… des morts ?'

'Les blessés ont tous été pris en charge. Je suis sûr que…'

'Il y en avait quatre… sur le lieu de… l'accident. Alors ?'

'Je… je peux aller demander.'

Elle acquiesça, remettant son masque dans un soupir, entre épuisement et soulagement.

'Vous êtes médecin dans l'armée ?'

Les yeux sombres étaient curieux, elle acquiesça en souriant :

'C'est… ça.'

'Irak ou…'

'Afghanistan.'

'C'est marrant, le docteur Willis y était aussi.'

Oo*oO

Noa avait vu la militaire se figer totalement, les prunelles vertes écarquillés.

La réaction était étonnante, spontanée.

'Il… il est ici ?'

'Ouais, il travaille ici depuis… six mois. Vous avez travaillé ensembles ?'

Judith hocha la tête, répondant :

'En effet.'

'Cool. Je vais préparer un…'

'Jude !?'

Le rideau avait brusquement été tiré, révélant le colonel Willis, membre de l'armée de terre américaine.

Les yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, la coiffure était délicieusement en dehors des règlementations.

Mais Ethan avait toujours transgressé les règles, depuis qu'elle le connaissait…

Le sourire était tremblant, derrière le masque à oxygène.

Mais les yeux, vert tendre, étaient directs, attentifs.

Et toujours, la longue tresse acajou reposait sur son épaule.

'Colonel… Willis…'

'Noa, ses blessures ?'

'Son arcade sourcilière a été recousue mais ce sont surtout ses côtes qui…'

'Tu as disparu… Ethan.'

La mâchoire se crispa mais il ne réagit pas.

Conscient du regard lourd de sens de Judith posé sur lui, il palpa son côté gauche, attentif au moindre frémissement.

Tournant la tête vers la résidente, il annonça :

'Je m'occupe d'elle.'

'Mais…'

'Tu ne seras certainement pas de trop auprès de Campbell.'

'Je peux…'

'Noa, maintenant !'


	2. Chapter 2

Ready, Aim, Fire !

Chapitre 2

Le ton obstinément professionnel, Ethan annonça :

'Tu as plusieurs côtes démises, d'où la gêne dans ta respiration. Ça ne nécessitera pas d'opération.'

'J'ai… droit à… une explication, Ethan.'

'… Je sais.'

La veste d'uniforme fut ouverte, le tee-shirt blanc fut soulevé.

Et avec des gestes étonnamment tendres, Ethan remit, une à une, les côtes de Judith qui, stoïque, serra les dents et les poings.

La première prise d'air fut hésitante et elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, soulagée.

Son ancien collègue hocha la tête, satisfait.

Mais alors qu'il comptait retourner auprès des autres soldats blessés, Judith referma sa main autour de son poignet.

Il tourna la tête, elle le questionna :

'Combien de morts ?'

'Tu dois te reposer, Judith.'

'Ce sont mes patients, Ethan !'

'Plus maintenant.'

Elle le fusilla du regard mais il tint bon, la quittant à regret, le cœur plongé dans un mélange d'émotions difficiles à distinguer.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux sentiments mais bien aux soins apportés à ces soldats, blessés non pas au combat mais bien dans un accident de la route…

Oo*oO

Elle aussi avait été victime de l'accident.

Le chauffard avait déboulé à toute vitesse, David n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter.

Leur voiture s'était retournée et ils étaient restés coincés pendant un **long** moment.

Mais son jumeau ne se réveillait pas, blessé à la tête.

Et quand les pompiers étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient pu qu'annoncer à Judith que David avait été tué sur le coup.

Elle avait 18 ans, jeune fille encore insouciante.

Mais en quelques secondes, tout avait basculé…

Invisible aux yeux de tous, elle avait quitté son lit, déambulant dans les couloirs.

Partout, elle voyait des uniformes.

Les familles, averties, commençaient à arriver.

Certaines avaient de la chance de revoir leur être aimé en vie.

Pour d'autres…

'Madame ? Vous êtes censée rester au lit.'

'Combien ?'

'Douze.'

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais quand le résident voulut la prendre par le bras pour la reconduire à son lit, elle refusa :

'Je n'y retourne pas.'

'Vous avez été victime d'un accident.'

'Et mes côtes ont été remises.'

'Vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale.'

'Et si je tombe dans les pommes, tu as le droit de me rattraper. Maintenant, dis-moi qu'on peut aller sur le toit.'

'Ce n'est vraiment pas conseillé, dans votre état.'

'Je crois que je survivrai, poussin. Le toit ?'

Oo*oO

De mauvaise grâce, Elliott avait accompagné Judith jusqu'au toit de l'hôpital.

Adossée contre une dalle de béton, assise par terre, elle l'avait congédié d'un vague geste de la main.

Mais les yeux verts étaient déterminés et il était redescendu, s'attendant à se faire étriper par le docteur Willis si celui-ci réalisait l'absence de sa patiente.

Les larmes étaient arrivées, silencieuses.

Mais si les sanglots comprimaient ses côtes endolories, elle accepta cet instant de faiblesse.

Douze soldats, décédés sur le sol américain.

Elle les avait soignés du mieux qu'elle avait pu sur le terrain mais tous étaient rentrés aux États-Unis… pour y mourir.

'Alors c'est là que vous vous cachez.'

Elle releva la tête, essuyant ses joues, pour rencontrer un regard sombre, sympathique et bienveillant.

Haussant les épaules, elle répondit :

'Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça.'

'Vous êtes le capitaine Stevenson ?'

'Appelez-moi Judith.'

'Mama.'

'… Original.'

'N'est-ce pas ?'

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage tiré de Judith et Jesse tendit le bras dans sa direction.

'Venez, je vous offre un café.'

'J'ai l'air si terrible que ça ?'

'Un cadeau de remerciement, pour votre engagement.'

'Avec plaisir, dans ce cas, Mama.'

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 3**

$ Évitant les chariots de réanimation et les flaques de sang (trop nombreuses, beaucoup **trop** nombreuses), Judith arriva finalement auprès de Skippy, un Marine bien mal en point.

$ L'avertissement était clair dans les yeux d'Ethan.

Mais elle était épuisée mentalement et une sale migraine lui donnait la nausée.


	3. Chapter 3

Ready, Aim, Fire !

Chapitre 3

Ils avaient partagé une tasse de café dans la salle de repos.

Bien vite, Judith s'enquit :

'Le colonel Willis s'intègre bien ?'

'Oui. Même si ses relations avec Campbell sont… cordiales.'

'Campbell ?'

'Le chef.'

Un sourire amusé ourla les lèvres de la militaire.

'Ethan n'a jamais été un grand fan des règles.'

'Et pourtant, il est militaire.'

'Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?'

'Tout juste, tout juste.'

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Judith sourit :

'Hé, poussin. Tu vois ? Pas de commotion.'

'Vous… on vous surnomme l'ange gardien ?'

Elle se raidit, répondant :

'Oui. Comment es-tu au courant ?'

'Un… un patient vous demande.'

'Quel est son état ?'

Le jeune résident secoua la tête, un air désolé au fond des yeux, et elle ferma brièvement les siens, soupirant.

'Très bien, conduis-moi à lui. Mama, merci pour le café.'

'Avec plaisir, Judith.'

Évitant les chariots de réanimation et les flaques de sang (trop nombreuses, beaucoup **trop** nombreuses), Judith arriva finalement auprès de Skippy, un Marine bien mal en point.

Mais le sourire qu'il esquissa était si soulagé qu'elle ne put qu'y répondre, soufflant :

'Hé, Skip.'

'Notre ange gardien ! Je l'avais dit, aux gars, que vous alliez revenir.'

'Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Comment tu te sens, Skippy ?'

'Tout baigne. Ils m'ont donné des médocs d'enfer, j'ai plus du tout mal.'

Elle acquiesça en souriant mais le cœur brisé.

Il n'avait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps, en effet…

'Ça te dérange si je te tiens compagnie ?'

'Sûr que non !'

'Et… ton épouse ?'

'Elle arrive, avec les gosses.'

'C'est bien. Tu dois être content.'

Oo*oO

Skippy était mort avant l'arrivée de sa famille, la main enlacée à celle de Judith.

Une jeune femme tenant deux enfants par la main approcha, elle se leva, prête à la réconforter avec les peu de moyens dont elle disposait.

Elle s'était éloignée, tentant d'échapper à cette atmosphère lourde emplie de chagrin et de détresse.

S'installant sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente, elle observa le ballet incessant des infirmières.

Le regard dans le vague, elle tourna lentement la tête en entendant son prénom.

Debout devant elle se tenait Ethan, accompagné par un homme grand à la peau sombre et à l'air… renfrogné.

Face à son sourcil arqué, son ancien collègue fit les présentations :

'Judith, je te présente le docteur Campbell. Docteur Campbell, voici le capitaine Stevenson, du corps des Marines.'

'Une collègue à vous ?'

'Elle l'a été.'

'Capitaine, je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances.'

'Je vous remercie mais… ce ne serait pas plutôt aux familles de dire ça ?'

Campbell parut surpris, Ethan soupira.

'Judith, on n'a pas le temps pour ça.'

'Alors vous comptez sur moi pour faire le sale boulot ? Vous avez des résidents, non ? Ils sont là pour ça !'

'Un chapelain va bientôt arriver.'

'Tant mieux. Il pourra s'occuper des veuves éplorées et des enfants orphelins ! Une dernière chose, où est le chauffeur ?'

'Le chauffeur ?'

'Du camion qui nous est rentré dedans.'

'Il a été emmené dans un autre hôpital.'

'Comme c'est pratique. Mais je suppose qu'il a plus de chance de survie, comme ça.'

L'avertissement était clair dans les yeux d'Ethan.

Mais elle était épuisée mentalement et une sale migraine lui donnait la nausée.

Alors oui, la militaire parfaite avait bien disparu…

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 4**

$ Ils s'étaient rencontrés en Irak pour se croiser quotidiennement.

Il ne s'était rien passé, la réglementation militaire étant plus que stricte à ce niveau-là.

$ Les traits tirés par une garde plus que mouvementée, il avait la mâchoire crispée, le regard sombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Ready, Aim, Fire !

Chapitre 4

Ayant passé la nuit en observation, Judith quittait l'Angels Memorial avec tristesse mais soulagement.

Le nombre de victimes ne s'était pas aggravé et les blessés sortiraient un jour sur leurs deux pieds.

'Jude ?'

Elle se retourna, faisant face à Ethan dans la lumière dorée du matin.

Les traits tirés par une garde plus que mouvementée, il avait la mâchoire crispée, le regard sombre.

Elle arqua un sourcil, il déclara :

'Ton tact a disparu avec l'accident, on dirait.'

'Tu peux dire ça.'

'Campbell n'a pas apprécié.'

'Et il s'est vengé sur toi ?'

Son silence fut plus qu'éloquent et elle soupira.

'Tu aurais du me le dire, je lui aurais fait face.'

'Tu dormais comme une bûche, je ne vois pas comment.'

'Alors le preux chevalier a volé à mon secours ?'

Le regard se fit de glace comme il s'éloignait, remontant son sac sur son épaule.

Elle patienta dix secondes avant de courir à sa suite, le rejoignant à son 4x4.

Posant une main sur son épaule, elle soupira :

'Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas du…'

'Quand est-ce que ton engagement se termine-il ?'

'Dans six mois. Pourquoi ?'

'…'

'Ethan ?'

Il lui fit face, le visage impassible.

'Tu as du entendre toutes les rumeurs me concernant.'

'Oui.'

'Alors tu sais.'

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture mais elle ne bougea pas, fronçant les sourcils et déclarant :

'Tu as quitté le front il y a six mois.'

'Hhh.'

'Attends, c'est toi qui as soigné le petit garçon !?'

'Et tu as du entendre le résultat.'

Elle secoua la tête, soupirant, il haussa les épaules.

'Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.'

'Tu as été jugé en cour martiale, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Et j'ai été disculpé.'

'Campbell n'aime pas les militaires, huh ?'

'Il les supporte.'

'Il te reste combien de temps ?'

'Un an et demi.'

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse.

Mais alors qu'Ethan ouvrit la bouche, elle lui tapota la joue et fit le tour de la voiture pour se retrouver côté passager.

Il arqua un sourcil, elle se contenta de sourire :

'Tu me paies le petit-déjeuner ?'

'Et en quel honneur ?'

'Tu m'adores, Willis. Inutile de le nier.'

Oo*oO

Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez lui, étant plus près.

Et alors qu'Ethan allait récupérer de sa nuit de garde, Judith s'était installée sur la terrasse.

Contemplant les 56 messages vocaux, elle inspira profondément puis composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

'Clea ?'

'Enfin ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour ta meilleure amie, Jude ! Aucun ! J'ai dut apprendre ce qui s'est passé en regardant les infos !'

'Je suis désolée.'

'T'avais perdu ton portable ?'

'… Non.'

'Mouais. Comment tu te sens ?'

'Franchement ? Je ne sais pas.'

'T'as le droit d'être triste.'

'Et je le suis.'

'T'es blessée ?'

'Pas gravement.'

'Tant mieux. Je passe chez toi ?'

'Plus tard.'

'Oh. Attends, tu veux dire que…'

'Bye, Cle' !'

Un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle pressa le petit téléphone rouge.

Profitant du silence, elle ferma les yeux, posant sa tête contre la rambarde de la terrasse.

À nouveau, elle retrouvait Ethan.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en Irak pour se croiser quotidiennement.

Il ne s'était rien passé, la règlementation militaire étant plus que stricte à ce niveau-là.

Mais son manque d'enthousiasme quand Josh, son petit ami de l'époque, l'avait demandée en mariage était flagrant.

Car Josh était tout ce qu'Ethan n'était pas.

Mais ça, elle l'avait appris trop tard…

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 5**

$ Félicitations !? Ethan, j'ignore totalement ce que je vais faire de ma vie ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 18 ans, **encore**.

$ Je rentrais, tu partais. On s'est raté.


	5. Chapter 5

Ready, Aim, Fire !

Chapitre 5

Quelques heures plus tard, Ethan la trouvait plongée dans la contemplation des quelques photos accrochées au mur.

Tournant la tête, elle sourit :

'Bien dormi ?'

'Hhh. Je ne pensais pas te trouver encore ici.'

'C'est une façon détournée de me chasser ?'

'Non, c'est juste que…'

'Que ?'

Il secoua la tête.

'Ce n'est rien.'

'Ça a l'air d'être quelque chose, pourtant.'

'Tu es bornée.'

'Tu oses prétendre l'avoir oublié !?'

'J'avais pensé que…'

'Que je me serais adoucie ? Pourquoi donc ?'

'… Ton mari.'

La grimace ne lui échappa pas et Judith soupira :

'Josh et moi, on… on a divorcé.'

'Vraiment ? Quand ça ?'

'Mai 2006.'

'Je l'ignorais.'

'Je rentrais, tu partais. On s'est raté.'

'Alors te voilà femme libre.'

'On peut dire ça comme ça. Et… Shelly ?'

Le regard bleu se troubla.

'On s'est séparés, il y a quelques années.'

'Pas habituée aux absences ?'

'Exact.'

'C'est dommage, vous formiez un beau couple.'

'Je suppose. Du café ?'

'Volontiers.'

Oo*oO

Se retrouvant dans la même ville, Ethan et Judith ne tardèrent pas à renouer cette amitié, si précieuse pour les deux.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'incruster dans la vie quasi quotidienne de l'hôpital, observant avec intérêt les progrès réalisés par Mike Leighton.

'Alors Ethan a… sauté de l'hélico pour te soigner ?'

'C'est ça.'

'Lors de son premier jour ?!'

'Il n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde, apparemment.'

Judith sourit :

'À qui le dis-tu.'

'Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?'

'Vingt ans.'

'Wow.'

'Hhh. C'était ma première mission, j'étais… en panique. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.'

'Et Willis est arrivé.'

'Oh oui. Il m'a prise par les épaules, m'a dit d'inspirer un bon coup et que, de toute façon, je ne pouvais franchement pas faire pire.'

'Et ça a fonctionné ?'

'À merveille.'

Ils virent alors Angus, petit frère de Mike, arriver, et elle se leva, tapotait l'épaule du blessé.

'Tu ne vas pas tarder à pouvoir marcher sans aucune aide.'

'Mais pas travailler.'

'Une chose à la fois, huh ?'

'Ouais.'

Un dernier sourire et elle quittait les deux frères.

Ethan l'attendait, les bras croisés.

Elle le questionna du regard, il déclara :

'Ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs, à les voir tous les deux.'

'Quelques-uns.'

'Tu es un excellent médecin, Jude. N'oublie jamais ça.'

'Et je suis officiellement au chômage dans trois mois.'

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, curieux, et elle soupira :

'La lettre est arrivée hier. Mon engagement prend fin et…'

'Félicitations.'

'Félicitations !? Ethan, j'ignore totalement ce que je vais faire de ma vie ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 18 ans, **encore**.'

'Tu as fait le bon choix, à ce moment-là.'

'J'étais morte de trouille.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que je réalisais le rêve de David, pour lui, et j'avais une peur bleue d'échouer.'

Il hocha légèrement la tête puis tendit brusquement la main.

Elle arqua un sourcil, il se contenta de sourire.

'J'ai peut-être la solution à ton problème.'

'À chaque fois que tu as dit ça, une catastrophe est arrivée.'

'Tu me fais confiance ?'

'À 100%.'

'Alors tout ira bien.'

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 6**

$ Et si certains s'étonnaient d'être soignés par une militaire, elle se contentait de sourire.

Les petits bobos, les virus ou les accidents estudiantins lui permettaient de se reconstruire et de lentement accepter cette vie, désormais civile.

$ « Jude, t'exagères. Et puis, c'est super tendance. »

« Quoi, coucher avec des mineurs ? »

$ Pas coiffée ni maquillée, un gilet trop grand (celui d'Ethan ?) sur le dos, Judith arriva à l'accueil, angoissée.

$ « Quand il te présentera la future madame Willis, tu sauras que c'est foutu pour toi. »

« Cle', tu sais que je peux t'étouffer avec un grain de maïs, n'est-ce pas ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Ready, Aim, Fire !

Chapitre 6

La clinique était petite, relativement calme, parfaite pour Judith.

Et si certains s'étonnaient d'être soignés par une militaire, elle se contentait de sourire.

Les petits bobos, les virus ou les accidents estudiantins lui permettaient de se reconstruire et de lentement accepter cette vie, désormais civile.

'Alors ? Pas de médecin sexy en vue ?'

'Clea…'

'Quoi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi.'

'Je vais bien, merci de ton inquiétude.'

'Et Ethan ?'

'Quoi, Ethan ?'

'Tu te rends compte qu'il correspond parfaitement à la catégorie médecin militaire sexy, charmant et sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?'

Judith la fusilla du regard mais Clea se contenta d'esquisser un grand sourire.

L'ancienne militaire soupira alors, la tête baissée sur son sandwich :

'Il a une copine.'

'Non !'

'Si, enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.'

'Et il t'en a parlé ?'

'Pas encore.'

'Alors c'est pas sérieux.'

Les yeux verts étaient dubitatifs et sa meilleure amie la rassura.

'Quand il te présentera la future madame Willis, tu sauras que c'est foutu pour toi.'

'Cle', tu sais que je peux t'étouffer avec un grain de maïs, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Je te mets sur la bonne voie. Tu verras, tu me remercieras.'

La brune voulut lui répondre vertement, elle fut interrompue par une voix hésitante :

'Judith ?'

'Oh, salut Peter.'

'Bon… bon appétit.'

'Merci, à toi aussi.'

'On… on se voit tout à l'heure ?'

'Tout à fait.'

Clea la questionna du regard, elle annonça :

'Peter est mon collègue.'

'Aww, il est… mignon.'

'On dirait qu'il a quinze ans.'

'Jude, t'exagères. Et puis, c'est super tendance.'

'Quoi, coucher avec des mineurs ?'

Clea lui lança un regard noir, elle se contenta d'arquer un sourcil.

'Il ne m'intéresse pas.'

'Vu la concurrence, je m'en doutais.'

Oo*oO

Pour éviter la mystérieuse copine blonde d'Ethan, Judith évitait également ce dernier.

Mais elle savait que ce stratagème ne durerait qu'un temps.

Car le colonel Willis était tenace, il l'avait toujours été…

L'appel l'avait réveillée à 04h20 du matin, en provenance de l'hôpital.

Le docteur Willis avait été blessé par balles, emmené d'urgence au bloc opératoire.

Pas coiffée ni maquillée, un gilet trop grand (celui d'Ethan ?) sur le dos, Judith arriva à l'accueil, angoissée.

'Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'

'Il soignait un jeune d'un gang. Le gang rival est arrivé.'

'Et il l'a protégé avec son corps, c'est ça ?'

'C'est ça. Comment vous le savez ?'

'Sur le terrain, le blessé est protégé autant que possible. Ethan a dut… réagir instinctivement. Comment il va ?'

'Il est toujours au bloc.'

Hochant la tête, elle s'affala dans la salle d'attente, se mordant la lèvre pour repousser les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'engloutir.

Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux, posant son front sur ses mains jointes.

Après des semaines sans l'avoir vu, elle retrouvait Ethan, dans la pire des situations.

Et si, comme David, il ne se réveillait pas ?

Elle était plus âgée, certes, mais toujours autant vulnérable.

Et s'il venait à mourir…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle releva la tête et sourit faiblement :

'Hé, Mama.'

'Il faut pas penser au pire. Pour l'instant, il faut garder espoir.'

'J'essaie.'

Il acquiesça, compréhensif, restant à ses côtés.

'Il t'a mise comme contact d'urgence.'

'J'en suis autant étonnée que toi, Mama.'

'Pas moi.'

'Comment ça ?'

'Il repousse les avances de Lucy avec ardeur.'

'Mais je croyais que…'

'Il ne faut pas laisser un malentendu briser votre relation.'

'Je sais.'

'Alors parle-lui, dès qu'il se réveille.'

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 7**

$ « Ethan, tu as cinq secondes pour te décider. »

« Sinon ? »

« Tu rentres en taxi. »

$ Personne ne disait rien, admirant cette amitié vieille de plus de vingt ans, teintée d'amour et d'amertume.

$ La position devait être inconfortable au possible mais il esquissa un tendre petit sourire.

Judith était loyale, elle l'avait toujours été.


	7. Chapter 7

Ready, Aim, Fire !

Chapitre 7

L'hémorragie avait pu être contenue et les dégâts causés par les balles avaient été réparés.

Désormais, le colonel Willis devait reprendre des forces… avant de se réveiller.

Quotidiennement à son chevet, Judith alternait entre son travail à la clinique et les heures passées à l'hôpital.

Personne ne disait rien, admirant cette amitié vieille de plus de vingt ans, teintée d'amour et d'amertume.

La chambre était familière, vraiment **très** familière.

Tournant la tête, Ethan aperçut ses constantes, stables.

Et sous les rayons du soleil, la chevelure sombre se paraissait de reflets bordeaux.

Le visage si clair de Judith était mangé par les cernes comme son front était marqué de rides d'inquiétude.

Une voix souffla :

'Elle est restée à votre chevet depuis le premier jour.'

Il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard brun de Leanne.

'J'ai été inconscient pendant combien de temps ?'

'Trois jours.'

'Hhh. Et mon patient ?'

'Est totalement guéri.'

'Tant mieux.'

'Ethan ?'

'Hhh ?'

'Bon retour parmi nous.'

'Merci.'

Sa collègue sortit, le laissant observer Judith, pelotonnée dans le divan à côté du lit.

La position devait être inconfortable au possible mais il esquissa un tendre petit sourire.

Judith était loyale, elle l'avait toujours été.

Les paupières se soulevèrent brusquement et tous deux un peu surpris, ils s'observèrent, silencieux.

Puis Judith se releva, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

Un sourire soulagé éclaira son visage comme elle chuchotait :

'Hé.'

'Hé.'

'Comment tu te sens ?'

'Affaibli.'

'Compréhensible… Je vais prévenir les médecins.'

'Jude ?'

'Hhh ?'

'Merci.'

'Pour quoi ?'

'D'être là.'

Oo*oO

Une semaine plus tard, Ethan sortait de l'hôpital en chaise roulante.

Les ordres étaient clairs : pas d'effort physique et repos total.

Judith avait souri, amusée, promettant à Campbell de veiller à ce que son patient suive les ordres à la lettre.

'Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de venir.'

'Et tu comptais rentrer chez toi comment ?'

'J'aurais trouvé une solution.'

Elle secoua la tête, rigolant :

'C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit, en fait.'

'Quoi ?'

'Les médecins sont les pires patients.'

'Tu peux parler.'

'Moi !? J'étais une patiente exemplaire.'

'Qui est montée sur le toit sans aucune autorisation.'

Elle fusilla l'arrière de son crâne, se contentant de le pousser sans rien dire.

Arrivés à sa voiture, elle ouvrit la portière, tendant la main.

Le sourire d'Ethan était malicieux, elle grogna :

'Non, je ne compte pas te soulever dans mes bras.'

'Je ne dois faire aucun effort, tu te souviens ?'

'Je ne sais pas te soulever.'

'Non ?'

'Ethan, tu as cinq secondes pour te décider.'

'Sinon ?'

'Tu rentres en taxi.'

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 8**

$ Un bras musclé était posé sur sa hanche, la retenant contre le corps chaud, puissant et recouvert de cicatrices d'Ethan.

$ Un médecin militaire ne combattait pas mais n'était pas pour autant protégé des balles ennemies…

$ Ethan l'attendait, les yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil.

Mais son sourire était tendre quand elle le rejoignit.

$ L'heure était à la franchise et à la sincérité.

Et si ça tournait mal, au moins, elle saurait la vérité…

$ Il colla leurs fronts et elle caressa son nez du sien, observant les yeux bleus s'adoucir.

$ Ils s'embrassèrent alors, entre tendresse et passion, trop longtemps contenues.

Aujourd'hui, il était temps de les vivre entièrement, librement…

$ Sa main descendit alors le long des abdominaux musclés d'Ethan et il gronda.

Soulevant les hanches, il ravala son grognement de douleur et elle lui enleva son boxer.

$ Mais cette tragédie lui avait permis de rencontrer Ethan.

Et une vie sans lui était impossible, tant vingt ans auparavant qu'aujourd'hui.


	8. Chapter 8

Ready, Aim, Fire !

Chapitre 8

Elle se souvenait du conseil de Jesse et elle comptait bien le mettre en œuvre.

Mais elle hésitait, apeurée à l'idée de perdre Ethan.

Et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ?

Leur amitié se désintégrerait sous ses yeux, elle le savait.

Alors elle se retrouverait entièrement seule et…

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et elle sursauta, reculant d'un pas et découvrant Ethan, une serviette autour de la taille.

Il la questionna du regard, elle grimaça.

'Désolée.'

'T'avais besoin de la salle de bains ?'

'Il faut qu'on parle, Ethan.'

Il se raidit, la mâchoire crispée, et elle serra les poings, retenant son envie d'y passer les doigts.

Un tel geste n'aiderait pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

Au grand soulagement de Judith, Ethan s'était habillé.

Et désormais, ils se faisaient face, assis dans le salon.

L'heure était à la franchise et à la sincérité.

Et si ça tournait mal, au moins, elle saurait la vérité…

'J'ai une question à te poser.'

'Vas-y.'

'Il y a… vingt ans. Si on n'avait pas été militaires, est-ce que tu…'

'Oui.'

Elle le fixa, désemparée, et il soupira :

'Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir intégré l'armée, sauf pour ça.'

'Tu étais vraiment en mission, lors de mon mariage ?'

'Oui. Et j'ai béni l'ordre de mission, ce jour-là.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Car j'aurais trucidé ton mari, si j'avais été présent.'

Un sourire tremblant ourla les lèvres pleines de Judith qui chuchota :

'On a vraiment tout fait pour être malheureux.'

'Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas être heureux, à cette époque.'

'Je sais.'

'Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.'

Il tendit la main, elle se leva et le rejoignit en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais quand il la tira vers lui, elle protesta.

'Tu ne dois pas faire d'effort !'

'Campbell peut bien aller au diable.'

Secouant la tête, Judith s'assit tout de même en travers des genoux d'Ethan, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et passant un doigt le long de la chaîne qui retenait ses plaques d'identité.

Il colla leurs fronts et elle caressa son nez du sien, observant les yeux bleus s'adoucir.

Mais alors qu'il effleurait les lèvres de Judith, elle murmura :

'N'espère pas me voir me transformer en femme au foyer.'

'Toi, femme au foyer ? J'adorerais voir ça. Mais je te veux comme tu es, une femme extraordinaire et un médecin solide et compétent.'

'Dans ce cas…'

Oo*oO

Un bras musclé était posé sur sa hanche, la retenant contre le corps chaud, puissant et recouvert de cicatrices d'Ethan.

Un médecin militaire ne combattait pas mais n'était pas pour autant protégé des balles ennemies…

Un grognement retentit et elle sourit, repoussant une mèche du front d'Ethan.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du colonel.

Elle y répondit, continuant sa caresse le long du crâne d'Ethan.

Un tremblement parcourut son corps, le sourire de Judith fut particulièrement espiègle.

Mais quand il tenta de l'attirer vers lui, elle se déroba, secouant la tête.

'Pas d'effort physique.'

'Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, huh ?'

'Non. En revanche, Campbell n'a rien dit concernant **mon** effort physique.'

Un sourcil fut arqué, intéressé, et elle roula des yeux, marmonnant :

'Les mecs, tous les mêmes.'

'C'est toi qui as commencé.'

'… Peut-être.'

'Alors finis ton action.'

Le sourire se fit mutin comme elle le positionnait sur le dos.

Elle s'installa alors sur ses genoux, posant une main sur son torse.

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent comme elle se débarrassait de son débardeur et de son short.

Sa main descendit alors le long des abdominaux musclés d'Ethan et il gronda.

Soulevant les hanches, il ravala son grognement de douleur et elle lui enleva son boxer.

Enfin, l'instant tant attendu était arrivé…

Elle s'était déhanchée, gémissante.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle ferma les yeux.

Mais Ethan passa une main sur sa nuque, la ramenant vers lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, entre tendresse et passion, trop longtemps contenues.

Aujourd'hui, il était temps de les vivre entièrement, librement…

Oo*oO

Assise à même le sol du cimetière, elle faisait face à la tombe de son jumeau, fauché en pleine jeunesse.

Mais cette tragédie lui avait permis de rencontrer Ethan.

Et une vie sans lui était impossible, tant vingt ans auparavant qu'aujourd'hui.

'J'espère que tu es fier de moi, petit frère. J'ai enfin trouvé ma place, grâce à toi. Alors… merci.'

Elle se remit debout, époussetant son pantalon.

Ethan l'attendait, les yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil.

Mais son sourire était tendre quand elle le rejoignit.

Se collant contre son torse, elle s'enquit :

'Ta garde était bonne ?'

'Mouvementée.'

'Ne le sont-elles pas toutes ?'

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer sa prise autour de la taille de Judith.

Elle sourit, penchant la tête et l'embrassant.

'Venez, mon colonel. Votre lit vous attend.'

'Tu m'accompagne ?'

'Toujours.'


End file.
